Harry Potter and Snape's Mistake
by fairywm
Summary: Summary: If Harry can stand up to his abusive relatives why would he not stand up to Snape?


Harry Potter and Snape's Mistake

**Summary:** If Harry can stand up to his abusive relatives why would he not stand up to Snape?

HPHPHPHPHPHP

**AN: Just a quick one-shot that would not leave me alone. I always wondered why the students of Hogwarts never wrote home about the schooling that their parents are paying for. This is a private school the standards of teaching should be higher than in a public school or state school as you Brits call it. So if I were Harry I would not be taking Snape's shit. Remember I am not a writer I am just a fangirl who has questions and stuff that will not leave her alone. **

***blah* are scenes taken from the book.**

**AN (UPDATE): I had one reviewer tell me that it was stupid of me to put McGonagall as Headmistress. I completely agree. Though they also pointed out that Dumbledore should not remain in the castle teaching potions. Two things about that Dumbledore was a trained alchemist and was a transfigurations professor therefore is qualified to teach potions. The reason I kept him in the castle is because Voldemort is afraid of him and Harry is not trained. However this review has caused me to reread the end and rewrite it. **

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry Potter and his two new friends went in to potions class. Harry had been looking forward to this class since he read through the book, he was kind of excited. He wanted to do real well. They found seats in the middle of class and waited for the professor.

Professor Snape came into the classroom and *like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new — celebrity."

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? Harry glanced at Ron, who looked as stumped as he was; Hermione's hand had shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir," said Harry.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut — fame clearly isn't everything." *(J.K Rowling and the Sorcerer's Stone)

Harry was now annoyed. He did not pay for his schooling to be picked on by a professor. He turned away from his notes and caldron and looked directly in Snape's eyes and said. "What is your problem? I know for a fact that that question isn't in the first chapter of the potions book, nor is it in the second chapter. I would like to know why you're asking me a question that no one but Hermione seems to know? I didn't pay for an education to be berated by the professor."

Snape just sneered at him. "You are just as arrogant as your father. You think you should have special privileges just because you are a Potter and the Boy Who Lived. 5 points from Gryffindor for your cheek"

"You know as well as the entire British Wizarding World that my father died in 1981 when I was 15 months old. How would I know what my father was like? And that is not the point. You're a professor you shouldn't be calling us dunderhead. You shouldn't be pointing out that I'm a celebrity. What you should be doing is teaching us potions. I for one think that since it is our money paying your salary that you should get on with it." Harry angrily said and feeling he made his point turned himself back to his caldron.

Snape sneered and then returned to the front of the class and pointed to the blackboard. "You are going to be brewing the potion on the board. The ingredients that you need you should have obtained with your school kit. The recipe is in your books as well. Well what are you waiting for? Get to work." He snapped at the class.

After lurking around the class pointing out how well Malfoy had done on his potion and how the Gryffindor's were messing up on theirs. Then *Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to Neville. "You — Potter — why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you?*(J.K Rowling and the Sorcerer's Stone) Two Points from Gryffindor for trying to look good."

Now Harry was mad. "I'm sorry, what? Neville is sitting two people away from me. How am I supposed to brew my potion and watching Neville brew his? You know I was looking forward to this class but now I think I am going to go and talk to my Head of House and see why I am paying for such a crappy education." Harry took up his books and shoved them in his book bag and headed out the door. The students looked on with wonder.

"If you leave this classroom I will take 25 points off Gryffindor and you will have detention with me for a week. You are just like your father." Snape shouted.

"And you are an arrogant bully that doesn't seem to listen." Harry stated as he left the room.

Since it was the last class of the day Harry figured that Professor McGonagall should be done with her class soon. So he waited outside the transfiguration classroom. When the class was done and the students left the classroom Harry headed in.

"What can I do for you Mr. Potter? And why are you not in class?" Professor McGonagall peered over her glasses giving Harry a stern look like she knew he had been up to mischief.

Harry could not figure out why the professor was looking at him in such a way. She was looking at him like he had been getting into trouble all week and she was expecting that he was the cause of the reason he was here now. "Professor I would like to make a complaint. Professor Snape, in my first class, asked me a question that I had no way of knowing the answer to. I know because I read the first two chapters of my potions book. And when I informed him that I did not know the answer he belittled me in front of the whole class and took points off for cheek. Then, without any preparation, set us to brewing a cure for boils. Neville melted his caldron, which caused Neville to be covered in the potion he was brewing. And instead of asking if he was okay or treating him for his wounds, he berated him by calling him and idiot and then he blamed me stating that I let it happen just to make myself look good and then took points off. When I stated that I shouldn't have to put up with such abuse and left the classroom he took more points off and gave me detention." Harry complained hoping that she would listen to him.

Professor McGonagall continued to look over her glasses at Harry like she was disappointed in him. "What did you do to anger Professor Snape? Professor Snape has a hard class and has to be strict so that accidents don't happen. If Mr. Longbottom had done his work correctly then his caldron would not have melted and he would not have been hurt. You should not have left the classroom before the bell rang. So you will just have to do the detention and take the loose of points. I am surprised you did not take the class seriously your mother was quite well versed in potions."

Harry looked at her in shock. He was really starting to regret coming to Hogwarts. Sure it was cool to learn magic and all but having grown up with little to no personal possessions he knew that money was something to be valued closely. Though he was not too frugal he did know that money should not be wasted. And why were all the professors comparing him to his parents. While he did want to know more about his parents they were not telling him anything except how he fell short of their expectations. So much for your House being your family. Well maybe if you are the Dursleys and Harry had been hoping that he would get away from that particular treatment, looked like he was wrong.

"Um, is there a PTA or something? Maybe a school board that I can write to? Or maybe I could speak to the Headmaster." Harry asked hoping that he could solve this problem, since it seemed that the person he was supposed to come to for support wouldn't be helping him.

"I do not know what a PTA is and the Headmaster is far too busy to listen to the complaints of the students. There is a Board of Governor's but why would you write to them? It is not their job to listen to students. That is the job of the Head of Houses." The shocked McGonagall asked.

"Thank you for your time Professor." Harry said as he turned and walked out of the classroom not really believing what he was hearing. This is what he was paying for? He needed to write a letter and then he needed a plan. He knew it probably wouldn't work whenever he went to the PTA in the muggle world they deferred him to his aunt who was on the PTA so that never worked. But his aunt wasn't here now so maybe if he got everyone to tell their parents it might just work.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

It was after dinner on Friday that Harry stood up and went to the Head table. The professors were looking at him with curiosity. Harry turned and looked out to the students tables and yelled. "Can I have everyone's attention, please?" only a few seem to hear him but they were nudging their neighbors and slowly everyone's attention was turning towards the Head table.

Professor Snape stood and yelled towards Harry. "10 points from Gryffindor for disturbing dinner. You are just like your father thinking that you can get away with breaking the rules just to get attention."

Harry looked at the Headmaster and his Head of House. They were looking on but did nothing to deter Snape. Harry shook his head and turned back towards the students. "Does anyone know a spell that will make it so everyone can hear me?"

One of the 7th year Ravenclaws came up to the front and cast the _**Sonorus**_ on Harry with a nod. "Thanks. I have been here for one week and I would like to say I am very disappointed that my money is being spent on a faulty school. Here is a letter I have written to the Board of Governor's and if you are smart you would have your parents or guardians write a letter as well.

'_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I am a first year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I wish to tell you that if this is the education that I am paying for then I would like to withdraw and get a full refund and I will look to other schools. _

_You are the Board of Governor's of this school it is your job to make sure that we are getting the education we are paying for. You have a ghost teaching outdated History classes that very few pay attention to. Is he being paid? Because if he is then you are wasting my tuition. You have a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor that stutters so bad we can't understand him. You have a Potions professor that not only belittles the class in his opening speech but doesn't teach how to brew just puts the directions on the board tells us to sink or swim. And when one of his students does sink he puts the blame on another student instead of showing the person what they did wrong. _

_When I took my complaints to my Head of House I was told that it was the faults of us students for not listening. No investigation was made. No questions were asked. Just jumped right into it was the students fault. Nothing was said about the unfair treatment that we received in class or the points that were deducted. And since this was the first step in the chain of command at this school and I was shot down before I even started I feel that I would be better off taking my complaints elsewhere. _

_I also wanted to point out that in the opening speech of the Headmasters we were told there was something in this school that would kill us. I don't want to pay for a school that I can't safely walk in and explore. I shouldn't, as a child, have to look out for my own safety in a school that I am going to be boarded at for almost 10 months. _

_I will be telling all the students that they should write to their parents as well and inform them that they are wasting their money and should also look elsewhere. _

_Thank you for your time. You can send my refund back to Gringotts._

_Harry James Potter_

I have already sent this letter to the Board and encourage you to do the same."

The students and professors looked at him in shock. The Boy Who Lived would really leave Hogwarts? The Headmaster stood up and with that grandfatherly disappointed look said. "Harry I am sorry but you cannot leave the school. I am your magical guardian and I forbid it."

"What is a magical guardian? And if you were any sort of good guardian magical or otherwise you would support me in getting a good education and not treating me like I am the one a fault here." Harry said completely flabbergasted. He had to wonder if Dumbledore was his magical guardian then where has he been all these years. And if he wanted to keep Harry at Hogwarts what was his plan.

"Harry, Hogwarts is the premier school in all of Great Britain. You will not find a better education than you will here." Dumbledore said letting his voice carry to the entire hall so they would know his opinion. Everyone knew that Dumbledore's opinion was like the word of God, or so he beleived.

"Then I will go back to the muggle world and take my chances. I will not pay for a school that condones bullying by a professor and does not support the students. What qualifications do your professors have? Out of the six classes I have only three have shown they are qualified to teach. In the Muggle world teachers have to go to school for years to get the qualifications to teach children and they are not allowed to abuse their position and make the children, they are paid to teach, feel like they are the ones a fault for not learning. If Professor Snape has been teaching that way since he signed on I have to wonder how many students have been hurt. If he were teaching in the muggle world he would not have lasted one year. I am surprised that no one has complained about him before. And if they have why has nothing been done about it? We are paying his salary. Why doesn't anyone understand that?" Harry stated turning to the students hoping they would hear what he was saying and maybe start questioning what was going on in this school.

"Professor Snape has my complete trust, Harry." The twinkle-eyed Headmaster stated.

"That doesn't answer my question. My question was what his qualifications are?" Harry vehemently asked turning back to the Head Table.

"Professor Snape is one of the youngest Potion Masters in centuries."

"Well while that is great, how does that qualify him to teach children? If I was to get on to the Quidditch team in my first year making me one of the youngest players in centuries would that qualify me to teach Quidditch? No. I would have to go through training on how to be a coach to be able to do that. Just because someone is good at something doesn't mean they can teach. I stood up here to tell the students something and he stood up and took points for something that is not against any rules and called me a defamatory name and you and my Head of House sat and did nothing. Now I have only been here a week but I can tell that no matter what I say the people who are responsible for giving me a good education and protecting my interest will do nothing for me. Why should I stay?" Harry asked as the whole school looked on and listened since he still had the _**Sonorus**_ in place.

The muggle-born and raised were realizing that Harry was correct. They had been so caught up in the wonders of the new world they were in that they had forgotten that their parents were paying for this. And not one of them disagreed on how Snape was not a very good professor. Even the Slytherins were secretly agreeing. If it were not for self-study they also would not be doing well in that class. Snape might compliment them and degrade the rest but that was not helping them to learn anything.

The half-bloods and pure-bloods also knew that their parents were paying for this but since their parents went to this school they figured that this was pretty much as good as it got.

"Harry, my boy, let's take this to my office. Let me cancel that spell. _**Finite. **_Now Harry, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, if you will follow me. Students please return to your meals or if you are done you may leave." Said the Headmaster and he stood to lead the way to his office.

They followed behind the Headmaster until he reached the gargoyle that guarded his office. After he gave the password they rode the winding stairs. They all filed in. The Headmaster took his seat behind his desk, the two professors stood behind him as Harry sat on one of the chairs in front of the desk. Harry looked around the office, it was colorful and full of many moving trinkets. There were portraits of people that looked old staring down at him. He wondered who they were. Turning back to face the Headmaster and professors he waited to see what they had to say.

The Headmaster broke the silence first. "Harry, I am very disappointed in you. Why did you send a letter to the Board instead of coming to me first?"

"You should ask Professor McGonagall. I went to her after my first potions class and was told that everything that happened in that class was the students fault and that the Headmaster and the Board had no time to listen to students complaints. She did not ask any other student that were in that class if what I said was true or not. It was automatically mine and Neville's fault." Harry stated grumpily crossing his arms across his chest. He wasn't going to be intimidated by this man or Snape. If he could stand up his Uncle Vernon then he could stand up to him. If there was one thing his childhood taught him was never give into bullies no matter what form they took.

"He is just like his father always trying to get people in trouble with his pitiful excuses. He will never live up to his mother, even though I loath to say it, even his father was smarter than this little brat." Snape sneered looking down his long hook nose at Harry.

Harry waited. And waited. And for two minutes nothing was said. "This is why I wrote the Board and this is why I am looking to take my education elsewhere and this is why I told the students what I am doing. This man who looks to be in his 30's is belittling an 11 year old boy whom he had meet once and you two who are above him in the chain of command are sitting there and letting him do it. I want a way home I will be withdrawing from this school. If you don't put your students above all else then you are not doing your job." Harry demanded.

"I am afraid I cannot let you leave Hogwarts, Harry. There is not better school for you and this is the safest place for you to be educated. As your magical guardian I must insist that you remain here." The Headmaster said calmly.

"So my concerns mean nothing. I want to ask if I were any other student would we be sitting here right now? I want to tell you right now if you force me to stay in this school where I am not getting my money's worth I will do nothing in class. I will dispute any house points removed from me. I will not attend any detention I do not earn. I will write the Board weekly with progress reports. If I don't get a response from them then I will find a way to get my story heard in the papers. I will encourage all students to do the same. I shouldn't be forced to stay where I don't feel I am being treated properly.

"As for you being my magical guardian, I want to see it in writing and I want a definition as to what your role is in my life. I have never met you before today and if you are any type of guardian then I should have known you all my life. Or at the very least you should have been the one to introduce me to the magical world. So I say you are not really doing your job." Harry said, pretty feed up with the way he was being side-lined.

"Potter, you will show the Headmaster some respect." Professor McGonagall snapped.

"I have not disrespected the Headmaster. I am simply stating facts as I see them." Harry stated with a look of resignation. He was starting to realize he would probably have to make good on his threats.

"What can we do to make it so you do not feel like you have to leave Hogwarts, Harry?" the Headmaster asked serenely ignoring the by-play.

"You can either make the professors teach correctly or you can replace them. In Charms, Herbology and Transfigurations we were taught the theory behind these arts. We were told what could happen if we did something wrong. We were given basic safety protocols. In Potions we were told the directions were on the board, get started. No instructions or directions on how to cut or stir. No precautions on safety. No telling us what could happen if we didn't take the caldron off the heat before adding the quills. Just get started. That is not teaching and is very dangerous as someone in my first class proves. And since I read the first two chapters of my book I can tell you nothing is stated in there either. I spent 2 galleons on that book it should be more informative. But I figured that perhaps these things would be taught to us by a competent professor. I was wrong." Harry said with nothing but contempt on his face, looking directly at Snape making sure he knew how he felt about the potions class.

"It is not my fault that you are too big of a dunderhead to follow simple instructions." Snape scoffed ignoring the fact that Harry had completed his potion without mishap.

Harry ignored him. "My parents left me money for my education and I do know the value of a pound, well sickle anyway. And I know my money is not being well spent here. We have to buy our own equipment and books as well as pay tuition. I would think that we should have at least competent professors. I wonder if the magical world has to live up to the standards of the muggle world. I wonder if I should write to the Prime Minister and ask him to look that up. Because I can tell you right now that your school falls way below the standards of muggle state schools and they are free. We are paying for this and that includes meals, the up keep for the castle and professors salaries. We should be getting a higher standard of education from here then the schools we would not have to pay for." Harry stated feeling that he needed to get his point across, because he really didn't want to leave Hogwarts but was going to stand by his convictions.

"I am afraid that I would have to decline your requirements, Harry. I am the Headmaster of this school and it is up to me to set the standards and I feel that they are fine right where they are. I also will decline your request for information on magical guardians as I feel you are too young to worry about that right now. Now why don't you return to your common room and start on your homework. And don't forget you have detention with Professor Snape this evening and for the rest of the week." Dumbledore said as he shoo'd Harry out of his office. Snape sneered at Harry knowing that the Headmaster had won this round and put that brat in his place.

Harry stared at him with great disbelief. They really were not going to listen to a word he said. They were going to try and make him attend detention that he didn't earn. Nothing was going to be done. Harry shook his head and left the office and made his way to the common room.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

The Headmaster really should have closed the owlery that night. Hundreds of owls cluttered the sky to get their missives off to unaware parents.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

When he reached the common room Hermione asked him, "OH Harry, did you get in to too much trouble. You should not talk about the Professors that way. You could be expelled."

Since Harry really didn't know Hermione that well he figured that he would try and make her understand instead of blowing up at her. "Hermione, were you not in the same class I was? If you wrote your parents and told them that one of your professors was calling you names and not teaching you what do you think they would say? If you told them that you went to your Head of House and told her what happened in that class and were told there was nothing they could do about it and that it was probably your fault anyway, what do you think they would say? If you wrote your parents and told them that on your first day in Hogwarts you were told that you could meet your death by going down a corridor, do you really think that they wouldn't complain or try and pull you from the school? I would hope that your parents care for you better than my guardians care for me, since they don't care whether I live or die, however I know most parents or guardians do care for their children." Harry had the entire common room listening and thinking about what he was saying.

"Now I just came from the Headmasters office and was told basically to sit down and shut up because they're not going to listen to me anyway. I was told that I would have to keep the point reduction, which I didn't deserve. And that I would have to serve the unfair detention. Not only that I was told I could not leave this school but also that I should not expect my money to pay for a quality education. So basically they are robbing you and your parents blind. Think about it Hermione, would a teacher in a state school be allowed to teach that way? If a free state school has standards is it unreasonable that we should expect higher standards since we (or our parents) are paying?" Harry looked around and noticed the students listening.

"I am letting you all know right now I don't give a fuck about the point system. So if these professors take points off me for standing up for my rights then so be it. I have morals and I will defend my rights no matter what. I also told the Headmaster that I'll not be attending any of detentions that I don't deserve. Since I've not broken any rules then I'm not serving detention with Professor Snape. I told the Headmaster that I will be sending weekly reports to the Board about what is going on in this school and I encourage you to do the same. It's up to you guys if you want to stand up for your rights or if you write to your parents, because I don't know about you but I don't want to be wasting my time or money on a pissy education.

"I would like to know if the magical world has to live by the same rules as the muggle world. I am hoping that those of you that have parents that work in the Ministry can answer that question for me. Also I am being held prisoner here on my own dime." At the confused looks. "It is a muggle term. Basically what I'm saying is I'm paying to be forced to stay here against my will." Harry looked at all the thoughtful faces and said. "I'm going to bed."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Word spread as gossip was wont to do in Hogwarts. By the end of the weekend everyone knew what Harry had said in his common room. Letters were sent to parents and the Board. Parents sent letter to the Board and the Ministry. Owls flew all weekend long. In the muggle world phone calls were made.

Harry simple hung out in his common room or went to the Great Hall for meals. He did not do his homework. He did not serve the detention. He did not do anything. Hermione tried to get him to do his homework, but he stated to her that he was protesting and would not be swayed.

"But Harry, what if you are expelled?" Hermione said in exasperation. She was getting tired of trying to make Harry see her way.

"Good then. I have already made it clear that I don't want to be here. I'm pretty sure that I've said that more than once. I don't understand why you're not hearing me." Harry said calmly continuing reading his book.

Now you have to understand that to Hermione getting expelled is a fate worse than death. She could not see why anyone would want to leave school. And while she did agree that Hogwarts could probably do better she didn't think it was her place to say. And she told Harry so.

Harry looked up from his book and said. "Um, Hermione, how are the adults supposed to know if we don't tell them? They need that type of information to make an informed decision."

Hermione looked at him, her mouth shaped in an O, she never really thought of it that way. And from the looks on some of the students in the common room they hadn't either.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Monday came and at breakfast time the doors to the Great Hall opened and admitted what looked to be about 20 adult witches and wizards. Eight of them had on blue robes. Four of them had on red robes. The rest were in various styles and colors.

The Headmaster rose and greeted the guest. "Ah, Governor's, Amelia, Minister and the rest of you ladies and gentlemen. What can I do for you today?"

A pudgy looking man with a lime green suit and bowler hat stepped forward. "Albus, why have I been receiving owls all weekend protesting this school? The portrait in the Prime Minister's office is telling me he is receiving felly-tone calls from parents all weekend as well. I am sure I don't have tell you that we don't want the muggle government poking their noses in our business. And I am sure that the good people behind me are wondering what in Merlin's name is going on. I am getting complaints about abusive professors, authority figures not doing their job and students feeling they are not receiving the education they have paid for. Some are saying that Harry Potter is being held prisoner here against his will. What in Merlin's name is going on here? The school has only been open for a week."

Harry looked on feeling like it was about time someone listened to him. It also answered a few of his questions. Like the one about the Prime Minister. He figured some of the muggle-born/raised parents were sending those in. He wondered how they knew that the Prime Minister knew about the magical world. They must have been older students.

The Headmaster with his twinkly eyes and grandfather face looked at the crowd and stated, "I am sure it is all a misunderstanding. I am sorry that your time has been wasted in coming down here. I can assure you that all is well within Hogwarts."

A stern looking woman with a monocle stepped past the sputtering Minister. "I have received no less than 100 letters stating that the students were told to stay away from the 3rd floor corridor on the left side, if they did not want to face a gruesome death. I don't know about some parent but my niece goes here and if there is something that will cause her death in this school then by Merlin I will pull her out and get a refund. What the hell are you playing at Albus? And another thing I also received a letter from my niece that Professor Snape in his first class caused two girls to cry because he yelled at them and called them names for not completing a potion correctly, which she informed was not taught to them. Throwing directions on the board and saying get started is not teaching. I am no paying you to keep that bully in this school. I don't give a damn what he did for you in the war. If you want my niece to remain here you will dismiss that Death Eater at once." The woman stated in a very loud voice that carried across the hall. Turning to the wizards in red robes. "Go to the 3rd floor corridor on the left hand side and find out what is so dangerous that it would kill a student. Find out what safety measures are in place. If it is something you can remove then do so. And find out if there is anything else up there that we should be worried about."

The men gave salute and left to do as ordered. And before the Headmaster could protest one of the men in blue robes came forwards. "We, the Board of Governors, would also like to know what you are playing at Headmaster. We have been sent request from parents all weekend to either improve the school or they also were pulling their student. That is over 200 students, over half the school. We called an emergency meeting yesterday and it was decided that all professors will be evaluated for the a period of a month and anyone not teaching correctly or bullying their students will be dismissed at once. The point system and detentions will go through the Board for that month. If we find any professor showing favoritism towards any group of students then that professor will be suspended from giving any disciplinary action without the consideration of the students Head of House.

"The students will all be interviewed, with a Head of House present; about how they feel about the education they are receiving here. All classes this week are canceled for these interviews. The monitoring of the professors will begin next week."

"I am sure that that will not be necessary. I can assure you that all my professors have my deepest trust." The Headmaster said as he raised his hands in a placid manner.

"And another thing" the man continued as if Dumbledore never spoke, "if the Aurors find that you are keeping something in that hall that really can kill a student you will be dismissed. This is a school Headmaster Dumbledore. Not your personal playground. This is not a place to play your games or keep your pets." The man stated with a loathsome look to Snape. "Parents pay tuition to make sure that their child is highly educated and safe. From the letters I have been receiving all weekend this is not the case. And I can tell you that we cannot afford to lose half of our students. In case you don't remember Headmaster we are your bosses, you answer to our rules. We are the ones who pay all of your salaries. It would do you well to remember that."

Harry looked at the Head table. Some of the professors looked smug while others looked very worried. Professors' Snape and Quirell were looking very pale. The rest of the adults there had not said anything however they did look like they agreed with everything said. Harry figured they were parents.

The man who had spoken went up to the Head table and turned to the students cast the _**Sororus**_ and said. "Students when you have finished your breakfast I would like all first and second years to remain seated. All other students may do as you will. Classes are canceled for this week, I suggest that you take that time to do some studying. Tomorrow we will talk to third and fourth years, and so on. If anyone would like to have their parent or guardian here when you are interviewed you may have a professor help you get in contact with them. For those not able to use the floo you may send an owl and will be interviewed on Friday. If your parents are muggles we will provide travel for them. All Head of Houses will also remain. The rest of the professors may find it helpful to reflect on their teaching methods. Thank you for your time and please forgive us for interrupting your meal."

Breakfast finished and all the student third year and up left the hall. There were two Governors for each table. The Head of Houses were told to pick a different house other than their own. Gryffindor table got Professor Flitwick. Harry had to wait for a while as they were going in alphabetical order. While he was waiting he saw one of the men in red robes reenter the room and go to the woman with the monocle and speak in to her ear. She looked very angry. She went to the man in the blue robe and whispered in his ear. They in turn when up to the Headmaster and cast a spell. Harry couldn't hear what they were saying all he could see is a lot of arms thrown in the air and the Headmaster trying to keep them calm. It didn't look well for the Headmaster.

Then it was Harry's turn to be interviewed. The witch and the wizard introduced themselves and Madam Frostly and Mr. Priceton. Madam Frostly started "Mr. Potter we received your letter first. At first, to our shame we did not really regard it as something we should take notice of. Then we started receiving many other letters sent to us over the weekend. I would like to ask you before we get started on the questions we are asking everyone. Why did you write to us? It states in your letter that you went to your Head of House first and she told you that there was nothing to be done. Why did you not accept her word? What made you pursue it further?"

Harry sat back and thought as to how he would word this. "In my Primary school there was a new teacher who would scold the children harshly. When she made one of the girls cry in class, that girl went home and told her parents what had happened. The parents went to the principle and asked him what was going on. When the principle didn't help they went to the PTA, Parent Teacher Association," he stated at their confused looks. "It is a muggle group of parents that watch the school that their child is in to make sure that it runs smooth and all children are treated equal. Anyway when the chairperson of the PTA confronted the principle they were blown off again. So the PTA went to the Dept. of Education and they looked into what was happening and that teacher was put on probation. A week later after her attitude didn't change she was fired. If a state school, that is a school that is paid for by the government and is open to all students, requires fair treatment to all students then I felt that a school that is paid for by the parents should demand the same. And since my Head of House blew me off, I went directly to you, because I don't think there is a PTA for this school. Though you might want to go to a muggle school and check it out. I think it would benefit Hogwarts to have one." Harry explained. Then he looked at the two in front of him closely.

"I would like to ask a few questions. I am new here and even in this first week we were told by the upper years that Professor Snape was not one to get on the bad side of. We were told that he yells and screams in his class. We were told to make sure we read our books two chapters ahead. Now my question is, has anyone before me complained? Because I find it hard to believe in the 10 or so years I am told he has worked here that no one has complained about him. And if there have been complaints why is he still here? And let's not even get started on the History of Magic professor. Why should we pay for a class that is basically naptime to all but a few? Or the DADA professor who stutters so bad we can't understand him and seems to be afraid of his own shadow. That is 3 professors out of 6 in our first year. And if there is a curse on the DADA class why has it not been removed? Or do you really have to have the threats of parents removing their kids from Hogwarts to get you people to do your job. It is our tuition that pays your salaries. Sorry if you find my questions rude but I've been brushed off and basically told I'd be held prisoner in this school. So you will excuse me please. I have had a bad week from the lack of support that I have received from the staff." Harry ranted; he really had a bad week.

The two Governors looked shocked at being spoken to in such a way by a child. They did have to step back and consider the child's questions though. Of course they received complaints every year for the first month about at least two of the professors that Harry named. However they were told every year by the Headmaster that he would have words with Snape and they accepted that answer. With the first of the year being a busy time for the Board they usually took the Headmasters word that it was being taken care of.

They kept Binns, the History professor, on because they felt it was tradition. But did they really want people pulling their children from school to keep up with tradition.

They had all heard rumors about there being a curse on the DADA class but brushed it off as superstition, as they left the hiring of the professors to the Headmaster they really never paid any attention to it. They might want to form a committee to look into taking the hiring of the professors and seeing about complaints with mandatory inspections if the complaints were over 10. They might also want to get a committee to look into the wards as well. If it was letting in something dangerous to the students or if it was keeping a curse from being noticed then it might just be time find out why and to update them.

Turning back to Harry Madam Frostly said, "I am sorry to hear that you had such a bad start at our school. We will of course take your words under advisement. Now for the interviews, here are the questions we are asking everyone." And then she continued to ask baseline questions like "What do you think of your History Class." And there was one for each class. Or "How do you like your common room and dorm?" "Do you feel that the professors or your Head are there for you when you need have a question answered?" simple things. Then he was asked what he thought would be needed to improve the school. He gave the same answers that he gave Dumbledore.

After the interview Harry went to his common room and played chess with Neville. "Hey Neville, what is a magical guardian? Dumbledore says he is mine but I never met him before yesterday."

"Well I am not completely sure what it is to the muggle-born or raised. Cause Gran is my legal and magical guardian. I do know they are responsible for what happens to you while you are in the Wizarding World. Say if you need to get supplies in Diagon Alley, it is up to them to make sure you have the money and they should take you there to make sure you are safe. I know my Gran told me that guardians are to make sure you get to the healers to get all your shots and to keep records straight. That you should get your yearly physical and since muggles can't find our hospital then it is up to the magical guardian to do so. That is the whole reason for them to be assigned in the first place. Muggles can't get around in the Wizarding World without escort so the magical guardian is supposed to do what a muggle legal guardian would do if they could." The shy boy stated.

Harry looked at him trying not to convey his confusion. "Huh, thanks Neville. I wonder if there are any books on this in the library. What to come with?" Harry got up to head to the library.

Neville got up to follow, "Sure and if there aren't any books there I will ask my Gran if she knows where there might be some."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

The next morning Harry noticed that neither the Headmaster nor Professor Quirell were at the teachers table. Though the eight Governors were there and looking pretty grim. Professor McGonagall stood and tapped her glass to get everyone's attention. "Attention everyone please. I am sorry to say that Mr. Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster of Hogwarts. I am temporarily Headmistress until the Board decides otherwise. A letter has been sent home to your family to let them know. I would also like to say that the 3rd floor is safe again. Professor Quirell has also resigned for health reasons. We are hoping that by the end of the week we will have a new DADA professor for you. Thank you and you may return to your meals." Whispers flew around the room everyone wondering what had happened.

By the end of the week both Professor Snape and Binns were fired. Dumbledore was hired on to take potions class as he was qualified to do so. History was canceled until a new professor was found. The Board looked outside the castle for a new Headmaster and hired American Paul Signet and Jessie Princeton and Deputy Headmistress. They found new Head of Houses for all four houses and professors were just professors so that they could focus on their classes.

Since the school looked to shaping up Harry decided to stay on. He would give it to the end of the year and see if it was worth his money. Headmaster Signet said that there would be new classes next year and he was looking forward to that. If not then he could look into other schools. Since this Headmaster did not care where he spent his summers he would see if one of his friends could put him up. . He still needed to find out what a magical guardian was for. They hadn't found any information in the library so Neville sent a letter off to his Gran.

Well that is another story.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

AN: I always felt that Snape got away with way to much shit. And Dumbledore had far too many responsibilities. I think Harry's school years would have been much better without Snape. I hired Dumbledore back on as a professor because he needs to be in castle but he would not be in charge. Quirell/Voldemort left because the stone was returned to its owner and he didn't need to be there anymore. Neither the Aurors nor the Board knew he was possessed.

As usual if you want to take this further have at it. Just leave me a link.


End file.
